


Like No Other in The Galaxy

by Midnite



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014)
Genre: Anal Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, M/M, Other, Romance, Vines, vine sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 03:24:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2135244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnite/pseuds/Midnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rocket Raccoon deals with problems opening up to others and making friends, but finds comfort and understanding from his greatest friend, Groot. That night, unable to sleep, Rocket finds he can open up even more to his friend and winds up learning just a bit more about how deep and profound their friendship really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like No Other in The Galaxy

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me if I messed something up here or there. I don't know the full story of Rocket, I had never read the comics.   
> .  
> Of Course there are also a few spoilers in here, so be warned.  
> .  
> Other than that... its about a tree and a raccoon. So yea. Dive in head first. Do please let me know what you think; I live for commentry

“reckless?” He answered. “well thats a first” he said with a wink, cranking the tab off his bottle and with a thud of his jacket onto the floor, Quill fell into his seat and spun it around. He flicked his wrist and his desktop holo turned on.

 

Rocket stifled a snicker and shook his head silently. He thought of adding more to it, but the snicker felt sufficient.

 

"Nothing more to say?" Quill added. He raised an eyebrow at Rocket, but in all truth, he was surprised that Rocket wouldn’t at least keep the conversation going. He’d noticed that Rocket had been more quiet since the event’s on Xandar. He was mouthy; everyone knew it. But he’d since adopted a more "think first, say as little as possible attitude", despite Groots surprising survival.

 

"Well, all that for a bottle of soda. I’ve been in scraps, oh yea, but only you can go out for a drink and get in a fight every time Quill…and getting chased by the police is like icing on the cake, as per usual.” Rocket swung his big gun around and tapped a few keys, disabling its standby mode and putting it in safety, setting it down by the other weapons in the corner of the room. There was an audible hum as the system powered down.

 

"I wasn’t referring to that.." He chugged half the bottle of his drink and let out a content sigh, nodding his head. ".. best stuff from earth, man… This stuff is so-worth-it." he set it down and put his headset on, but left the ear off closest to Rocket. "But I was referring to you.” He turned to look at Rocket, but it wasn’t his usual look; it was that of concern. Very unlikely a look for Quill to give. “you do know Groot survived —”

 

"—-Listen, don’t bring that up, OK?" Rocket said with a sneer. He felt his fur stand on end a bit and his scowl was a practiced one. "Everyone keeps bringing it up. That happened like," He looked around the room exasperated, he’d forgotten what he was gonna grab. "..FOREVER ago!" he said, resolving himself to kneeling beside a few other of his weapons. He was so experienced he could get the system warmup and calibration going in just a second; his fingers tapping in the 64 bit key like lightning. There was a beep as the system on a particularly heavy weapon started to cycle its components for stability checks.

 

Chugging a bit more soda and setting the bottle down rather hard, Quill continued “Well, you seem out of it man, thats all I’m saying. You stay couped up in the room with him all day. Plus you seem to hate us someti-“

 

"I DON’T FLARKIN’ HATE YOU GUYS!" Rocket spat. He was feeling anger inside of himself and was slightly unsure of where it came from.

 

Peter swiveled to look at him, putting his palms towards Rocket to indicate the obvious temper he was in, then shrugging his shoulders. “and this?” he asked. “all of this… we were just chatting happy like, two seconds ago.”

 

Rocket took a deep breath and subconsciously turned away from Quill. He was glancing towards the engine bay where he had taken up residence with the slowly recovering colossus. Barely acknowledging his sudden temper, he let out a sigh. “I’m just not used to having…” His ears lowered a little. “..being around other people like this.”

 

Quill sensed he had touched a nerve. He shrugged again to himself and rubbed the back of his head, swiveling back in his chair. He figured, at least he had gotten this far with the raccoon, even if it wasn’t as graceful as it could’ve been.

 

"We’re not here to suffocate you man. You can have all the space you want. I mean, we’re in space most of the time, so…” he suddenly trailed off, and moving the headset onto his ear, his attention for the time was done.

 

"Heh." Rocket smirked a little. Music was all it took to take Quill completely away and he was grateful for the reprieve. He swiped his hand across the gun to power it down and as he stood he heard a snap from Quills direction, turning just in time to catch a bottle of the black drink. Quill only looked at him for a second before settling back and kicking his feet up, but it was enough for Rocket to register it; he was cared for here.

 

As he walked towards the engine bay, he felt anger stirring in him again, but it was mixed with sadness. He certainly was cared for here. It didn’t take long at all for the team to accept him just as they accepted each other. Perhaps it was how Groot had saved them all from a pretty gruesome death. Perhaps it was how they had came together to hold the infinity stone. All things considered, they were foolish to have tried to hold hands just to keep it contained. They were ready to die at the moment and it certainly showed how much they were all willing to die for each other.

 

Perhaps he was just a likable person. Or monster. Whatever he was.

 

"Ugh.." Rocket rubbed at his face aggressively with a paw. He didn’t like to think about it. He had spent all his life since he escaped Halfworld feeling as if he was just a monster. He wasn’t born like everyone else. No mother, no father, no childhood. He only had memory of pain and misery from it all. If it hadn’t been for Groot…

 

"I am Groot" The colossus yawned as Rocket walked in.

 

He had been growing fairly quickly in the past few months, but either because he didn’t see the need, or because he couldn’t - he had not grown back his full humanoid body yet, other than an arm-less and legless torso. He had spread from the pot to the ground along the wall and started to grow much like a little mini-forest. There were vines, bushes and beds of grass and flowers across just about half the room. If anything, it looked beautiful, other than the oddness of the machinery around him. But he had a way of making any old gadget or device in the room look beautiful once he had grown around it. Plus traversing the engine room was a little tricky now with tree roots and small alien plants growing here and there.

 

"I’m glad to see you too" Rocket said solemnly.

 

"I am Groot?"

 

Rocket cleared his throat a little and gave the tree a weak smile. “No I’m fine.” He didn’t feel fine though. He was still struggling just to figure out what he was feeling. He hadn’t any idea really why he felt so bottled up and stressed. It was one thing to understand something simple like being angry at someone; which was a very common experience for him. But this was alien territory. Just emotion without cause.

 

His friend blinked at him slowly, and Rocket set the soda down and sighed. Already he felt at ease here. A vine slowly stretched around his side along the ground and a couple flower buds began to push out, making him sigh again. “I’m feeling crazy, Groot. I wanna shoot these guys, but.. i don’t really want to shoot em.”

 

The tree tilted his head.

 

"Oh you know.. just.. maybe blast an arm off of em. Maybe miss the shot, singe them or something."

 

"I am Groot!" The tree exclaimed, and Rocket laughed.

 

"Nah not really. I just feel upset with them, but I don’t really have a reason for it. its like they’re getting under my fur…" He started to fumble with the bottle. It was a bit big for his paws, but if he could handle a 40 pound HPJ Peacekeeper rifle, well.

”.. trying to understand me” He mumbled as the cap came off with a hiss. “.. be my friends n all.” He looked down at the drink through the opening, but his mind was taken for a few seconds until Groot laid a vine over his shoulder comfortingly.

 

"I are Groot" He said deeply.

 

"Yea well…" Rocket blinked at him, then decided to lift the bottle up and take a couple gulps, wiping his mouth with an arm. "damn that is good.”

 

"Groot"

 

"Like I said, you and me? We’re friends. I just don’t really know if, you know. If they can be.” He said. He was already wanting another taste of the soda, but he felt emotional all of a sudden. He hadn’t expected that Quill would give the spare to him, especially considering how long it took to travel to a quadrant that carried Earth goods. There were only two left and he gave him one.

 

"It was nice of him" Rocket said, mainly to himself than to Groot. The tree looked at him again with his piercing eyes and Rocket winced a bit, realizing what he had just said to Groot. He continued. "well, you’re different. You understand me like no one else could. I mean, you’ve been with me all this time, you know what the galaxy thinks of us." He scowled a little and pushed his drink to the side, not wanting it to distract him.

 

"Look at what the galaxy did to us. And we went and saved them.. But we already know that they couldn’t really see me as anything more than this ‘raccoon’. Its all I am. Yea the guys see me as a friend now, but no one else ever will.”  

 

Rocket started to feel sour, and he wondered if the soda wasn’t sitting right.

 

"I am Groot" the tree said, his vines squeezing at Rockets shoulder hard.

 

Rocket turned away from Groot for the first time in a long while. “yea, I meant ‘we’… I’m just nervous about it. What if they only like me… us.. because its how the situation went. Cause we helped save the galaxy and all. Just some deeds. But i’m still some mutant monster animal that no one could ever understand.”

 

Groots vine slipped around the raccoons chin and turned him to face the tree. “We are Groot”

 

Rocket felt his back shiver, and he visibly relaxed a little. It was one of the biggest things Groot had ever said to him. The tree could communicate in a very limited way, but it was subtleties of every sound that conveyed a message and it seemed almost telepathic sometimes, that when looking into his eyes you could understand more of what he meant. To put in the simplest form, what he said was ‘but we understood each other’.

 

"Thanks." Rocket replied. He did indeed get to understand Groot, and Groot understood him.

 

"I am Groot" The tree said, indicating the soda and pulling it around to Rocket’s side. "I… We… are Groot" the colossus said emphatically.

 

Rocket laughed a little and he lifted the bottle up to take another chug, holding it there for a while before lowering the bottle with a heavy huff. “Mmm, I don’t think its as good as beer, but its somethin’ else.” He turned to regard Groots words after a moment.

 

"I’ll try to open up. Not too much, mind you. I don’t want them to see the kinda flarkin’ wuss I am when you’re with me." He pushed away the vines that had been wrapping around his shoulders and smacked at them in mock playfulness. "If i ain’t got the attitude, they’re gonna walk all over me!"

 

Groot didn’t reply, but he did ‘hmm’ contently. They were close enough that he didn’t take it badly as Rocket freed himself from the slowly growing garden that had begun to form around him. The flowers had since bloomed minutes ago.

 

Walking over to the window, he gazed out at the stars. Rocket glanced at a small panel designed to recognize eye contact and the lights in the room went off. Despite the dark, it was still lit from the stars and galaxies in the distance. For some time he watched the stars rotating, this time attempting to remember some of the good memories he had from his past. He couldn’t quite think of anything yet though..

A couple reddish stars began to form in reflection off the glass and he smiled; Groot was doing his firefly thing again.

  
  


***

  
  
  


It was around 3pm when Rocket woke up, though time in space was the same all the time; It felt like the middle of the night. “days” weren’t as relevant unless you were on a planet with an orbit.

 

The fireflies were still around, but they had dimmed up quite a bit and were thrumming in a soft rhythm. Rocket had always assumed this to be Groots heartbeat.

 

He yawned and turned to look around. He wasn’t at the window anymore. After he had fallen asleep Groot had pulled him back into the previously forming garden and he was propped on top of a bed of soft leaves with flowers of all kinds around him in a half circle and still forming, though much, much slower now. He yawned again and went to undo his suit. It was much too tight and his body had become insanely itchy from sleeping in it, especially with vines having wrapped around him randomly.

 

Taking the time to untangle himself, he started to undo the black buckles and let the front of the suit fall from his chest. “ahh.. air” he muttered, brushing through his matted fur. He undid the shoulder pads, letting the back of the suit come loose. Gripping the corner, he twisted a gadget and support wires unwound, letting the back of the suit swing down heavily. Laying on his back he started to pull a out of the leggings, but it was still difficult to get out of a suit like this. He didn’t really like to keep dressed in the utility suit, but he preferred it for whenever there was a possibility of conflict.. which was just about anytime he went out with Quill.

 

Though he hadn’t taken the time to figure out why he had awoken, it wasn’t until his suit finally came free that it became obvious; He was horny.

 

He quickly glanced a look at his sleeping friend who was slightly obscured with a wall of hanging vines; His face was almost hard to see, as the wall had become somewhat of a tree with bark and a spot for him to lean back inside. A soft sound told him that Groot was fast asleep.

 

Looking back at himself, he pulled his last foot out of the suit and rearranged his twisted boxer-briefs, and it made the long bulge along his thigh quiver a little as the tension of fabric eased up.

 

He was never sure why he had been given a humanoid reproductive system, though it was sort of a universal fact that the humanoid shape was unique. Just about any sentient species had the shape, with the exception of new species that were still considered animals, or the other tiers of sentience, such as the cold blooded, etc. But after a level of evolution, the majority of them were somewhat humanoid.

 

There was a level of pride in his creation - that much he knew. There had been many failed attempts to create something like him. Every part of him from the center to the outer had been meticulously planned. His manhood (or monster-hood) was no exception. Proportionately, he was bigger than most. Semi-hard as he was, it just about reached his knee.

 

Glancing again at Groot, he turned a little so that the greenery would hide him and he eased his combat boxer-briefs off (special custom order), letting out a sigh as his need flopped free. It was already leaking as he gripped it around the base, making a note to buy some sort of moisturizer for his battle-worn paws at the next goods stop.

 

Giving himself a squeeze, a drop of pre oozed from the tip and he let out a shaky sigh. He hadn’t really gotten off for months.. maybe two or three. Life had been busy, especially with all of this galaxy-saving going on.

 

He stroked himself a few times, real slow. He was beginning to feel some pleasure build, but his mind had begun to wander. He thought about what it would be like if there were another just like him. Quill had Gamora, Drax had… well who cared about Drax (fighting and killing were probably the equivalent of sex to him), and.. everyone else, well, they all have someone their own species.

 

"Flark me…" He said with a heavy sigh. He had begun to soften a little and he could feel sadness starting to creep into his mind again. He didn’t have another of his own species.. plus he had a dangerous life. Much too dangerous to settle down with a girl. He definitely couldn’t have a stable relationship with anyone in this kind of lifestyle.. heck, he wasn’t even the type to EVER settle down was he? And was he even.. attractive? How would you even guage something like that…

 

"I am Groot?"

 

He had been so busy spiraling down in his sadness that he hadn’t even noticed the vines around him moving, that the fireflies had brightened up a little and there were more of them, nor that his best friend Groot was looking at him with a very concerned expression.

 

"Groot!" He stammered, pulling his knees up and hugging them to his chest. "You were sleeping." He said accusingly.

 

"I am Groot?" The tree repeated, his expression unchanged.

 

Rocket felt himself blushing and after a brief moment of self reflection (and realizing how wimpy he looked) he put his knees down and let his semi hard dick show. “I’m not sad. I was.. you know. This ain’t the first time you caught me anyhow.” He said in a huff, wiping his face so as to stop the feel of his burning cheeks and fluffed up fur. He tried to put a paw down to hide himself nonchalantly, but he only covered a fraction of the thing across his hip.

 

"I am Groot?…"

 

"No i’m not. Jeez! Twice in one day? You’re not my therapist you idiot, you’re my friend" he looked down at the vines that were wrapping around his body, but chose to allow them. He looked back at Groot with a softer expression "I’m just stressed to shit. Like really, I just needed… I need the stress relief." He turned to look towards the window and put both his paws onto his face to cover his eyes. Shutting out the light felt better; The sad thoughts were nibbling at the edge of his mind and he pulled at his own fur a little, sighing out deeply in hopes that he could exhale all the heaviness in his heart. "…just stressed, that’s all." He said after a moment. He felt like he was choking back tears.

 

"Hm" Groot replied. He had been looking at Rocket very intently, and at once he understood what his friend needed. Wrapping his vines around Rockets middle, he started to pull him over to the softer greenery that was below himself.

 

”..what are you doing Groot?” Rocket asked. He had begun to burn up again and his tail was fluffing out. Even though Groot hadn’t spoken, the resolve in Groots little ‘hm’ was enough to make his heart speed up a little.

 

Pulling Rocket over, Groot settled him back against a comfortable curve of wood that was Groots abdomen, with soft moss and grass underneath. Despite his nervousness, Rocket could feel nothing but deep comfort and love from his friend. It wasn’t unlike any other moment of affection they had shared in the past, but it would have been untruthful not to say it felt a bit.. deeper this time. He ought to have smacked the vines away or gotten angry at Groot (not serious angry, of course) or even asked for some alone time (it was a common request at moments just like this) but he couldn’t find his voice. It was warm and soft and comfortable. And he was so burnt out. Part of him wanted to trust Groot, and so he did.

 

When a wooden branch started to slide around his hip towards his erection, he felt his heart jump a little. “Groot… Whoa now.. I c-can do this myself you know” he said weakly.

 

He had always recognized the wood as Groots direct body, whereas the greenery was an extension of it. In a way, It was more personal of a touch when that branch started to grow  into groots arm and hand. It wrapped over his chest instead and Groot hugged Rocket against the tree (Groot) behind him; the huge palm and fingers pressing right over his heart. Another wooden branch slid out as Groots other arm, but instead of a hand, it stopped at where the elbow would have been; green vines extended and started to wrap around his thigh. The first few slid around his sac and the rest started to curve around the base of his cock, which was, to his surprise, hard as a rock again.

 

"Groot.. I… " he tried to say, but Groot was determined.

 

"I am Groot" ‘let me help you’ Groot said.

 

He could only wince a little at Groots deceptively tender touch. You’d think that vines would be roughly textured or uncomfortable, yet he felt nothing but… good from it. It swirled around his dick slowly and he watched the vine tighten just a little, making Rocket whimper. It was a rare sound, and even Groot recognized the significance of it.

 

But Groot didn’t think like other people did. His mind was usually in the moment, and to him, he was more helping his friend here and now. Exploring his friends body; not down-and-dirty molesting. He had never been able to really see and feel these parts of him, and it was with a deep and content curiosity that he found his rough calloused friend making all sorts of little whimpers (and a couple unchecked moans) as he slid the coils up and down, or tightened and tugged. It didn’t matter that Groot had never really understood the reproductive system, nor the sex organs specifically.. this was a learning experience.

 

At first he simply slid his vines against it, wrapping around the head to get familiar with it, then further down. He pulled down at the skin around it, then pulled it back up. He learned the sensitivity of it, where and when it would thicken or throb, and where squeezing would get the best reaction from his little friend. But more than anything else, he began to understand the significance of rhythmic movement.

 

Stroking and tugging at the source of stress, he found a rhythm in which he could feel a deep sense of pleasure emanating from the small creature in his giant grasp. It built.. and then it waned.. then it built again. Back and forth. Back and forth. His vines would find new ways to slither, writhe and squeeze. His vines began to soak in Rockets pre, the raccoon squirming at the big colossus’ mercy, and he learned more and more about the appendage he was stimulating by the long minutes that drew out - and draw out they did; devoting a great deal of time learning about this special part of his friends body.

 

To Groot, he was only aware of how much he was helping his friend, Rocket, who had for a long time now, felt so alone. Who shouldn’t feel alone. Because they were there for each other. This was the message he wanted most to convey.

 

Rumbling deeply in his happiness, Groot kept working at Rockets erection, but he could feel a deeper need coming from him the longer he went on.Though Rocket didn’t know, Groots connection with life was deeper and more mysterious than anyone in the universe knew about the mighty tree colossus. He could feel another part of his friend that needed some love, and it was subtle at first, but Rocket nevertheless noticed as vines, moist with his own pre, started to slither around under his sac, drawn to his entrance.. first brushing over it, but then circling it, kneading at it, massaging it.

 

Rocket only quivered in his friends grasp, but when the prodding picked up intensity, he weakly put a paw over the hand on his chest. “I… I’m scared.. I mean.. i’m.. (he let out a choked moan as the vines over his sac tightened a bit) I’m not scared of anything… but.. I’m scared of that.”

Groot didn’t say anything, but his silence still spoke.

"No.. i’m already different enough.." He said weakly. "and shit, Groot.. I’ve been edging for so long already…” The raccoon whimpered. He was sure Groot had never done this before, but the level of skill to keep him at this point of pleasure for such a long time had to be master level or something.. It only started to ease down now that they were talking, but it made his balls ache. The reprieve however gave him some time to catch his breath, the raccoon panting heavily and wiping sweat from his brow. He only noticed now how sweaty his fur had become.

 

“what are we doing?… Oh man… what are we doing!" He had whispered more than yelled. "Hell Groot, that soda probably had somethin’ in it…"

 

But Groot only smiled. “I am Groot” he said reassuringly, and Rocket let out a nervous laugh.

 

"If things could only get more crazy from here… drugged and being… by my friend… man if anyone walked in right now I’d kill myself.”

 

"I am Groot"

 

"Oh shut it.. ‘giving tree’ they called you.. I’m gonna start calling you ‘raping tree’…” Rocket said with a soft laugh. Groot laughed along with him, in his own way, but Groots many vines started to slither against him again now, and he found himself leaning back and looking down at his body, all wrapped up in Groots grip. To anyone else, they’d feel vulnerable or helpless, but to Rocket, no. It made him feel so close to his friend, and even.. Even more. (Though he wasn’t even ready to think that out loud. Not right now.)

 

The vines against his tail end were somehow rotating real slow, and it felt more like fingers that were just massaging his ring of muscle, it was such an erotic yet relaxing sensation, though overall still alien to Rocket, who found that despite himself, he was feeling sparks of excitement coming from down there; He was paying less attention to the steady sensations of vines around his dick.

 

After some time a vine formed around his foot that had a ball at the end. It was oozing what he assumed to be sap, and it curled around his leg before disappearing under his sac, and as the other vines spread out a little, the bulb started to rub directly at his entrance, smearing it with slippery fluid.

 

Steadily, a bit of pressure was pressed into his hole and the raccoon spread his legs a little bit. His heart was starting to hammer again when he felt that bulb pressing in a bit further each time, though it was still pretty small, he didn’t know what to expect if it went in. The flow at the end was starting to seep into him with the weirdest feeling he had ever felt. He felt tremors go through him, mostly from a sense of panic that he was keeping at bay. Bit by bit, the pressure against his hole increased. By the time it had pressed in enough to pop in, the shape and texture had reformed into something slimmer and smoother (much to Rockets relief) which made the penetration easier, but still shocking to the raccoon who instantly made a barking noise and clenched down tight around the invader.

 

"A..aah..!" He couldn’t help but moan out at the feeling, curling his toes and squeezing Groots hand against his chest. His friend only rumbled in response, the slick appendage sliding in a couple of inches and still oozing inside of him. It wriggled in a bit further and the flow of fluid stopped altogether. Instead, the vine began to swell up and thicken, very slowly. All the other vines that had previously been massaging his ring started to twist together and slide into him, swirling around in the same circular fashion as before.

"Oh.. that feels…" Rocket whispered, but he couldn’t describe it. the vines were actually quite thin, so it wasn’t enough to really stretch or hurt him - a fact he was glad for.

 

Pulling them all back out, Groot moved his arm (which had split into tentacles earlier) and all the vines that were around his balls and shaft started to pull away, angling down towards his tailend.

 

"easy…" Rocket winced. "those are too many…" He whimpered, looking up at Groot with worried eyes, but Groot only looked back at him, his eyes conveying a sense of comfort and safety.

 

Below him, the vines began to reshape, all the longer thinner ones melding together with the vine that was still at his hole to make one single thick vine - slightly thicker than Rockets own member, but it had a curved shape with a couple rings of thickness in it, shining with moisture.

 

The hand on Rockets chest finally moved away and went towards Rockets erection, and for a moment Rocket was worried about that big wooden hand touching him; but when the fingers slid around his length, he realized they were smooth and gentle. The wood appeared rough, but Groot was more gentle than Rocket gave him credit for. His fingers also felt soft and surprisingly warm. The texture also seemed like skin instead of wood; obviously Groot had control over the texture of his body. He stroked at Rocket once, right down to the base, making him quiver, and before Rocket could feel too nervous or afraid, the thick vine started to ease into him.

 

"E-easy…" Rocket tensed at first, but whether it was the calm atmosphere, the warmth of Groot, or the sleepiness in him - he didn’t know - he hardly felt more than a bit of fleeting pain. Overall it was a deep filling sensation which made him arch his back a little and growl softly.

 

Groot stroked him once more, and Rocket moaned again, much deeper. His paws were shaking a little but he fully trusted his friend, even after another knot of the smooth vine pushed into him. He hadn’t any desire to resist, and he laid his trembling paw on Groots wrist.

 

It felt like an eternity as The appendage below entered him. He had more than enough time to feel the shape of every ridge as they pushed in, one by one,  until finally that thick vine hilted. Sensing Rocket, Groot held still for a moment here till his friend stopped shaking. Groot rumbled again; he could feel that Rockets need was here, on the inside. And so the vine started to wriggle just slightly and began to slide out, once again allowing Rocket the time to experience the shape of each bump pulling out of him. By the time the tip was again at his hole, Rocket couldn’t help but let out a long shaky exhale.

 

"No… don’t take it out… put it back.." He growled, utterly ashamed at hearing himself talk.

 

Groot complied, pushing the thick thing back in, inch by inch, until it hilted once more. This time however, Rockets reaction was totally different. He moaned every inch of the way, even though the hand on his cock hadn’t moved, his dick was throbbing hard and oozing again. Catching on to this, the vine began its paces; sliding out… sliding back in.. sliding back out.. back in.. out.. in.

 

Rocket was euphoric; unable to stifle his own shameful moans, he let them loose now, a bit louder each time (though he made a valiant attempt to cover his mouth with his free paw), he couldn’t believe just how amazing such a thing could feel.

 

"D… Don’t stop… Please…" he panted.

 

And it just kept getting better as Groot learned even more about his friends body; the angles at which to pump into him.. the intensity of every penetration.. the speed.. He took his time. It was just like when he learned to massage Rockets shoulders, but much more special.

 

The minutes drew out and the pace began to gradually pick up. Groot had all of his attention into Rocket; So many times Rocket would be brought just to the peak of his climax, but somehow Groot would sense it and slow down. It was like the worst, and the best kind of torture.

 

At some point however, Groot knew that Rocket couldn’t take anymore. He had drawn it out for such a long time already and was already at a moderate speed. At the base of the vine that was currently slapping wetly into his ass, a couple small tendrils began to grow out and swirl around the thicker vine, pushing into Rocket as they went on to the tip of the vine.

This was too much for Rocket to take.

 

The pleasure that Groot was giving to him had already made him cry. Not for a sad reason mind you, but simply because of all the emotional stress in him. His face and cheeks wet with sweat and tears, he began to writhe against Groot, pulling his arms up to his head and tugging hard at his ears, just about hard enough to pull them out.

 

It didn’t need to be spoken for Groot to know what Rocket wanted; and so he pulled out almost completely before slamming back into Rocket pretty damn hard (the little guy was rammed against the bark behind him) and grinding it in. Rocket cried out as Groot squeezed at the base of Rockets cock just as long thick rope of white shot out, almost higher than Groots head.. hanging in the air there for a split second before it came down in a wet splat over Rockets face and chest. Another thick pulse, and another, came flying. And another. He could feel Rocket’s walls spasming each time.

 

Rockets body shook with every shot, until finally a weak dribble oozed out and all that was left was the sound of Rocket’s heavy breathing.

 

Catching his breath for near ten minutes, he finally gathered up enough energy to let his arms flop down.

 

"y’canpullitoutnow" He said hoarsely.

 

Groot’s vine began to thin itself and slide out, leaving his hole with a soft wet ‘schloop’ and a trail of fluid oozing along Rockets tail. They were both silent for a while until Rocket again mustered enough energy to talk:

 

He heavily considered cursing his friend. He also considered going off to be alone; Hiding in that steel crate that Quill didn’t use anymore seemed to be a good option. He could just stay in there for a few years until everyone forgot he existed.

 

But no, he didn’t say or do any of that, instead he reached down to pull Groots hand close to his chest and squeezed it tightly in his paws. He realized he was still crying a little bit, and before he could wipe at them, Groot wiped the tears away from his cheek with a strong, but delicate finger.

 

He knew then what to say. Rubbing his friends warm hand against his cheek and sniffling, he smiled up at Groot and their eyes met.

 

It was all that need be said.

  
  


 

 

 


End file.
